This application proposes development of an interactive, multimedia program called the Personalized Relationship Oriented Multimedia Interactive Smart Tool for Relapse Prevention (PROMIST-RP). The program is intended to be offered through substance abuse and alcohol treatment facilities to prevent relapse during early recovery. The program utilizes important, new technology for teaching complex skills with computers. In addition, the user will be able to make some choices that will personalize the program by selecting the race and gender for the Coach character, who works with them during the learning module. Phase I will involve selecting and outlining modules for four, specific skill deficits relevant to relapse: (1) interpersonal or social skills, (2) cognitive-emotional coping, (3) lifestyle and stress management skills, and (4) coping with substance-specific cues. One module will be developed into a Prototype, and a demo version will be subjected to an acceptance test. Phase II will consist of production of a CD ROM, program and acceptance testing, and a field test of the effectiveness of the program in comparison to treatment as usual plus written materials on relapse prevention. If such a program were shown to demonstrably enhance relapse prevention in alcoholics, an extensive national market would be assured.